pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Space
while the bottom most is the Sun]] Space, also known as Outer Space, Pocket God Galaxy, and the Solar System, is main hub area of Pocket God: Journey To Uranus. From here, the player can choose where they want to visit in the game. Soundtrack While you are in space, an eerie piece of music is played. It is called Pygmies In Space. Overview How to Get There To get to outer space you must drag a Pygmy to the top of the screen. Turning the device upside down, causing them to fall into the sky, also works. Instead of launching Ooga Jump (Mini-Game) or dying, however, the Pygmies will find themselves floating in a land of stars and planets. Features The current release includes Uranus, Sun, Earth, Mercury and is full of stars, but it is presumed that more will be added to it. Pygmies can be flung around space and into the orbit of planets to access the mini-game on that planet. Outer Space is being described as the "hub environment" as well as the game map. As well as Pygmies helplessly floating around in space, each planet also has its own environment which the Pygmy can interact with. At the edge of space there is a large impenetrable yellow circular wall. Planets It is unclear how many planets there will be in the future, only that they will be added in updates and that each one will be named after a Roman god. Sun The biggest thing in space is the Sun. It is fiery orange and yellow, and is not habitable by Pygmies. They will burn up if they get too close to it. Earth From Outer Space, Earth looks like it does in real life, albeit more 3D and cartoonish. It is also unclear what continent it portrays, but it looks maybe like an upsidown Asia, or possibly Pangea. The most notable features are the Palm Tree, the Volcano, and the Sand Island Statue. White Clouds and the Sun float in the sky over the island. The atmosphere of Earth as Pygmies go to it from Space is dark blue streaked with light blue. Uranus From Space, Uranus appears as a Saturn-like planet with a pinkish purple glow surrounding the planet and the yellow ring. The planet itself is colored different shades of blue and purple. On the planet, the notable features are the Uranian Flower, Uranian Statue, and the Green Dragon. Uranian Gas is also on this planet. The atmosphere of Uranus as Pygmies go to it from Space is the same as it is on Earth. Mercury Mercury is the smallest planet in Space. From Space, it has two landmasses that look somewhat like a computer chip, the ocean surrounding them is silver and has light blue clouds. The features are the Mercurian Statue, a silver sea, and a tube leading to the mini-game Hover Jump. The atmosphere of Mercury as Pygmies go to it from Space is yellow and orange. Trivia * It is the only other world where Pygmies exist besides the Pocket God World. * It is not mentioned if a different tribe of Pygmies than Tribe Ookga Chaka exists in Outer Space. * The Pygmies don't die in Space, even though there is no oxygen. * Earth revolves a bit faster than the rest of the planets. Category:Areas in Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Pygmy Worlds Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus